


Cold Silence

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One Shot, takes place after 7x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drop by Bobby's salvage yard shortly after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/).

The few inches of pristine snow softened the harshness of where they were, hiding rust and blackened boards beneath a cold carpet of white.  

Sam tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat and sniffled as he made his way to the dark silhouette of his brother.  As he got closer, he watched Dean’s white puffs of breath in the early evening light.  The snow had begun to fall again, gentle flakes silently floating down to the earth. The only sound was Sam's footsteps crunching against the ground, crushing the virgin snow beneath his weight. For some reason, the singular sound made the lump in his throat even harder to ignore.  

He stopped a few inches behind Dean and waited.  Dean didn’t move, his gaze focused on the broken and neglected ‘71 Chevelle in front of him.  Sam wanted to reach out and smooth the tension from Dean’s shoulder, but wasn’t sure the touch would be welcome.

“You okay?”  Sam asked instead.  

“I miss him,” Dean answered in a whispered tone, his voice tight.  Sam’s heart crumbled and fell into the pit of his stomach as he realized his brother was struggling to hold back a sob.  

Deciding that he didn’t care if his comfort was wanted or not, Sam grasped Dean’s arm and gently turned him around.  He pointedly ignored the tears that glistened against the delicate skin beneath Dean's eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, tilting his head down to tuck his chin against Dean’s shoulder.  Sam closed his eyes as Dean responded immediately, his fists grasping the front of Sam's coat as he pressed his face into Sam’s neck.  

They stood there until the snowfall became dense and the clouds darkened against the setting sun. Sam held Dean until the shudders and sobs had ebbed into slow, deep breaths.  Dean clung to his brother until Sam’s own tears had faded away.  

A cold shiver ran through Sam in the growing darkness and Dean pulled back and sniffled loudly, patting one hand against his brother’s chest.   He looked up and smiled weakly at Sam, his hand moving up to cradle his brother’s neck tenderly, thumb rubbing lightly against Sam’s chilled skin.  Sam returned the smile and leaned down to press a quick, affectionate kiss against the corner of Dean's mouth.  

“Let’s get you back to the motel and warm you up,” Dean murmured.  

Sam nodded and turned to make his way back to the Impala.  Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, interlacing their cold fingers.

“Sorry I made us stop here on the way, Sammy.”  Dean squeezed Sam’s hand as they trudged through the snow, back to the Singer Auto Salvage entrance sign.  

“No,” Sam told him.  "I think it’s good we did.“   _Even if it does hurt like hell_ , he left unsaid.

As they drove away, Sam gazed out the window.  Crystalline sparkles of snow glinted for a moment against the beams of the Impala.  Everything beyond remained dark, the undefinable shapes of scrap metal now a somber background to the soundless cold. 

Sam wondered for a moment if they should come back in the spring or summer, when it was warmer.  But then the thought of overgrown weeds and sun bleached car paint made him push the idea away.  It was better like this, easier, with a blanket of white to soften the stark reality of where they were and where Bobby would never be again.

Sam leaned his head back and let his mind wander to the last time he’d seen Bobby, and he felt some of the tight sadness in his chest evaporate. _  
_

_Already said goodbye to you once, Sam. Didn’t seem to take. No reason to think I won’t see you again somewhere down the road._


End file.
